helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekine Azusa
promoting Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 153.5cm |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2012) T-Palette Records (2012-) |mcolor = |group = Up Up Girls |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Up Up Girls, T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari), @JAM ALLSTARS }} Sekine Azusa (関根梓) is a former Hello Pro Egg member, and a current member of Up Up Girls. History 2004 In June, Sekine joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. 2009 In Mano Erina's single Hajimete no Keiken, Sekine was the backup dancer along with 5 other Hello Pro Eggs. 2010 In Mano Erina's single Haru no Arashi, Sekine was the backup dancer along with 3 other Hello Pro Eggs. 2011 In January, it was announced that Sekine would be part of a dance cover group called UFZS that represents Up Front and womens magazine Josei Jishin. On March 9, it was announced that Sekine had completed her Egg training. 2012 In April, it was announced Sekine would be a regular on the TV show Test no Hanamichi. On May 5, Sekine and Arai Manami starred in the stage play Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園). 2013 Sekine had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. 2014 On July 4, it was announced that Sekine would be a part of a group titled @JAM ALLSTARS. The group will sing the theme song for @JAM EXPO 2014, a CD will be released for the song. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Sekine Azusa (関根梓) *'Nickname: Sekkii (せっきー) *'''Birthdate: *'Birthplace: '''Nagano Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 153.5cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' '''Orange' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2011) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Up Up Girls (2011-) *'Other Groups' **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-) **@JAM ALLSTARS (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food: '''Tuna, Apples *'Least Favorite Foods:' Bitter food *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Dislikes: Running. *'''Looks up to: Niigaki Risa Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Movies *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs * 2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls * 2012– Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) Music Videos * 2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) * 2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) * 2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Theater *2012.05.05 Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園) Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Trivia *She's left handed. *She eats rice for breakfast. *Her favorite spot is her chair at school. *She has a habit of resting her chin in her hands. *She is the second youngest member in Up Up Girls. *She cried when Saho Akari was annouced that she'd be a member in Up Up Girls. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-FORwjl40%7C(Video) *Her official Up Up Girls color is orange. Gallery 3345.jpg|Sekine Asuza, April 2009 Sekine_Azusa.jpg|Sekine Azusa, November 2008 External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Nagano Category:Up Up Girls Category:June Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:1996 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members who are left handed Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Gemini